Musings in the Land of Oz
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Okay I have to admit that I have had various thoughts about the how scenes could have gone differently in Oz the Great and Powerful. What if of different situations. So, this is a repository for various one-shots that might pop into my head here and there.
1. Musing 1

Title: Musings in the Land of Oz

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: AU

Rating: Pg-13 at best

Summary: Okay I have to admit that I have had various thoughts about the how scenes could have gone differently in Oz the Great and Powerful. What if of different situations. So, this is a repository for various one-shots that might pop into my head here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

* * *

Musing 1: What if Theodora was more upset about what actually happened to her rather than just lashing out at all of Oz in Quadling Country? Some of you might recognize where this one was inspired fairly easily. (Shout out to Elphaba-WWW in particular.)

* * *

"Theodora?" the Wizard asked in shock at the sight of the radically changed Wicked Witch of the West.

"May I have this dance?" Theodora asked with a courtly curtsey, all the while making sure Oscar got the best possible view of her cleavage before using her magic to make him dance in the air like a puppet on a string. She would show him that in that department, at least, Glinda could never compare to her. Served the fool right for discarding her like that. Let him see what he could no longer have.

The assembled Tinkers, Quadlings, and Munchkins gasped in horror as their savoir was tossed around by this new Wicked Witch as he shouted half hearted apologies about upsetting her.

"Theodora, that's enough. You're hurting him," Glinda interjected at last, causing Theodora to sneer as she tossed the Wizard against a wall.

"Hurting _him?"_ Theodora screeched. "What about how he hurt me? How he promised we'd be together, and then seduced my sister before skulking off into the night and doing the same to you? You have the nerve to say that I shouldn't make him pay for that? That I shouldn't be angry?" she demanded as she stormed up into Glinda's face.

"Why I... I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding," Glinda said as she tried to calm Theodora's temper, something that had been difficult before whatever Evanora had done to her.

"A misunderstanding? Going to my sister's bedchambers with same lines he used on me and then not even having the nerve to say goodbye before he abandoned us both is a misunderstanding? What next? Are you going to tell me that it's going to start raining farmhouses out of the blue?" Theodora snorted sarcastically.

"Look, Theodora, if what you say is true nobody is denying that you have the right to be a little angry-" Glinda began.

"Oh, I am very angry Glinda. What will it take to convince you and the Wizard that I'm _very _angry? Should I burn your precious Castle to the ground? Would that prove that I'm _very_ angry?" Theodora inquired with a wicked leer.

"Theodora, there is no reason to resort to violence. The people here have done nothing to you. It was Evanora that was the real Wicked Witch. You know that," Glinda insisted, thinking she could get through to the green skinned woman.

"You're actually defending him? What, has he asked you to be his Queen already? Did he warn you there's a very short expiration date on those promises? Or have you just started sleeping with him already?" Theodora spat.

Glinda, as well as the assembled crowd all gasped in unison at the accusation before Glinda's hand snaked out with a viper's quickness and resounding CRACK filled the air as she slapped Theodora across the cheek as hard as she could. "How dare you accuse me of being a woman of loose morals," Glinda rebuked before her eyes widened at what she had done and the hand not holding her wand went to her mouth in concern.

Theodora held her reddening cheek in shock for a moment, unable to believe that Glinda the Good of all people had actually struck her. It was so out of character for the blond that she began to cackle. In fact she laughed so hard that she ended up hunched over for a moment before righting herself and coldly glaring at the other witch. "Feel better now?" she asked in a monotone one her mirth had subsided.

Glinda was caught off guard by the question but still answered honestly, "Well, yes, I suppose I do."

"Good," Theodora responded with a smirk before he own had struck out with a mighty slap of her own.

_SMACK!_

"So do I!" Theodora growled with a triumphant smirk.

And with that the two witches circled each other like two boxers getting ready to trade blows. Or perhaps more accurately two angry women about to fight over the same man.

"Oz, what's going on?" Finley asked from where he helped his Master up and watched the proceedings.

"Monkey, remember when you said you thought Theodora really liked me? I think we both might have underestimated how much. And she seems to think I slept with her sister for some reason too," the Wizard responded.

"Did you?" Finley asked with a reproachful look.

"Of course not. The most I did was kissing her hand when Theodora introduced us. Give me a little credit," Oscar replied. "Besides, she was kind of laying it on thick with how I had to save them all in the treasury at the end of the tour she gave me of the city. She was going to tell Theodora all this crazy stuff about how much I'd miss her and pledged my undying love for her when I said I should say goodbye to her before I went to take care of the Wicked Witch. Honestly, I've seen enough con-artists that I got the impression she was trying to play me for a sucker. And then Glinda pretty much proved it after we met her."

What the pair failed to notice, however, was that their conversation was not all that quiet and had attracted the full attention of both Glinda and Theodora, one with a curious expression and the other with a skeptical one.

"Evanora was the one that sent you on your way?" Theodora demanded in a low whisper.

"Um, yes," Oscar replied with a frightened grin.

"You wanted to say goodbye to me? Was this before or _after_ you gave Evanora another music box like mine and started pressing your body against hers?" Theodora spat. "I bet you give one to every girl you meet, you lecher."

For a moment Oz looked guilty until he thought over exactly what Theodora had accused him of. For once it wasn't actually true and he wasn't going to be blamed for something he didn't so. "Theodora, the only person in Oz I gave a music box to was you. I mean, why would I have had more than one on me in the first place? You were there when my balloon crashed. All I have with me are the clothes on my back and my travelling bag. Everything else I own is back in Kansas. Trust me, you got the only one I had that first night we met," he explained.

"But… she showed it to me," Theodora insisted with a look of uncertainty and a glance at Glinda.

"Theodora, do you honestly think the woman that was wicked enough to poison my father and frame me for the crime is somehow above lying to you about someone you were attracted to making a pass at her or using her magic to create an illusion to make you do what she wanted?" Glinda asked patiently.

Theodora stood there dumbstruck for a moment as the words registered with her before her face grew hard again. "It was all for nothing. She made me into this… monster for _nothing._" She spat. "Evanora, you will **pay** for this when I see you again! Do you hear me sister?! You will **PAY!"**

And many miles away in the Emerald City, all a certain adviser to the king could say at the look on her dear sister's face as she watched Theodora shout to the heavens was, "Oh dear, that doesn't look good. I really need to develop one of these that will let me hear what it is the people I watch with it are saying."


	2. Musing 2

Musing 2: What if Oscar had been appropriately suspicious of Evanora and made sure he had someone on the inside just in case?

* * *

There is an old expression among various con artists, "Never try to con a con man."

It didn't take long at all through the tour of the Emerald City for Oscar digs to figure out that the Lady Evanora was trying to sell him something. He got a pretty good idea that it was using him to take out a political rival rather than some kind of Wicked Witch based on her rather heavy handed attempt to manipulate him into going after the so-called "Wicked Witch."

Oh he didn't doubt that most of the people agreed that this mysterious woman was evil and were afraid of her. Theodora certainly seemed to genuinely fear for both their lives when they encountered the witch's off flying minion.

But Oz was a carnival magician and a con artist. Both professions required the ability to read people and assess a situation quickly to save your own skin. And his gut said that while Theodora was far more emotionally clingy and damaged than he first assumed when he met her, he could trust her. Her older sister? Not so much.

What really cinched it for him though was how Evanora started all but kissing his feet and talking about how she would relay declarations of his love to Theodora while he left immediately without saying goodbye. No family member would accept someone they had just met out of the blue like that, much less encourage a younger sibling that had only met him two days ago with her obvious infatuation. Evanora was trying to scare him using Theodora's trusting nature and she knew enough about her little sister to nearly pull it off.

But, again, you don't get very far in the kind of life Oscar had lived without being able to read people. As a result, he made certain to search out Old Sourpuss instead of turning in for the night before leaving the next morning for his witch hunt.

"Sourpuss, there you are," Oscar said with a wide smile when he located the diminutive Royal Herald.

"My name is Knuck, Wizard," Knuck grouchily replied.

"Fair enough. Listen, I need your help. Evanora told me I need to leave tomorrow morning to face this Wicked Witch of yours but I can't just leave without saying goodbye to Theodora. She seems really nice and I just don't want to worry by taking off without a word. Do you think you could show me to her room?" Oscar asked as he wondered how the smaller man would react.

"I will not! You are not going to take advantage of Miss Theodora like that. I don't care if you are the Wizard," Knuck growled angrily.

Oz's face grew into a more genuine smile as he replied, "Now that's the kind of reaction I would expect."

"What?" Knuck asked with a suspicious look.

"Look, Sourpuss, I wasn't born yesterday and I've been around enough to know when someone's trying to sell me on something that isn't right. And Evanora isn't nearly as good of an actress as she apparently thinks she is. I don't know a whole lot of older sisters, much less ones running a whole country, that offer up their little sisters and accept someone they just met that day as good enough for them. You, on the other hand, seem to be the honest sort and I figure I might get some answers from you," Oscar replied with a shrewd expression.

"You're lucky Evanora's magic can't watch people inside the Emerald City proper because of the King's wards," Knuck warned.

"Look, I need to know what's really going on if I'm supposed to deal with the Wicked Witch. Now are you going to help me or do I have to do things Evanora's way?" Oscar asked impatiently.

"I'll help on one condition. After we talk, you really do talk to Miss Theodora. Poor girl is smitten with you, though I have no idea why. And she's not got many friends here to begin with because they're afraid of her powers. But I'll be watching you the whole time, Wizard," Knuck bargained.

"Well I suppose I should really tell her I'm leaving," Oscar accepted.

* * *

It was two days later that Oscar's projected face was staring down at Evanora and the Theodora on the steps of the Emerald City palace where they had Glinda chained that everything came to fruition. The Winkie guards had already fled after their spears proved ineffectual against the Wizard and all that remained were the two Wicked Witches.

"Thanks to you I have shed my mortal shell and taken my true, ethereal, form," Oscar's voice boomed. "Do you still doubt my power?" he demanded.

"Doubt you?" Theodora asked as she lit her hand in flame "We DEFY you!" she screamed. "Sister, stand with me. We'll destroy him together," she added with a look at Evanora.

Evanora, for her part was trying to get over the shock at the apparent change in the fool Theodora had brought into their midst. But she accepted the suggestion readily, as it would reinforce her own power along with borrowing upon Theodora's.

The pair stood together, charging their magics as they had when they were about to attack Glinda so that they could eliminate the Wizard once and for all. Evanora's full attention was on gathering as much electricity as she could to dispel the apparition of the Wizard once and for all. She never noticed, though, how her younger sister stood a pace behind her until her powers seemed to inexplicably fail on her. She looked around in confusion until she noted the green-gemmed necklace dangling from Theodora's fingers.

"Lose something, sister?" Theodora asked in faux innocence.

"Sister, what?" Evanora asked in confusion knowing that Theodora now held her very magic in her green hand.

"For the record, Evanora, you might have wanted to check on where the Wizard had actually been the night you told me he was seducing you in your chambers. He's an amazing man, but being in two places at the same time isn't one of his tricks," Theodora warned as her skin began to fade back to normal and her clothing began to revert to its usual red and white form.

"You. You tricked me. This form was an illusion," Evanora said in sudden realization.

"It's wonderful how clear everything becomes in the end, right sister?" Theodora asked, echoing what Evanora had said to her when she had offered her that cursed apple.

"Foolish Evanora. You should have known you could not overpower and corrupt the goodness in Theodora's heart. I asked her to stay at your side in disguise to protect the innocent until I could properly contain your evil once and for all," Oz declared from his projection, eliciting a cheer from the citizens of Oz.

Before Evanora could so much as protest several of the Emerald City underground, led by Knuck, had her in chains and were leading her off to the dungeons, powerless without her necklace, as Theodora used her own powers to free Glinda from her captivity.

"Theodora, thank you, but how?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"From the beginning Glinda. Once I was sure that Evanora was the wicked one instead of you. Although I never would have been able to figure it out in time without the Wizard's help," Theodora explained. She recalled his visit to her chambers two nights ago with Knuck so clearly.

* * *

"_Wizard, you're here. Oh, but I'm not at all ready to receive you. I must look a terrible mess. And what of the guards? There might be a scandal if you're seen coming to my chambers at this time of night. Evanora would be so upset with me," Theodora prattled as she ushered Oscar into her room._

_She nearly missed Knuck coming in with him in her excitement at seeing him again so soon. He must truly care for her to be unwilling to be separated from her for even a night. Oh, she felt so giddy just at the thought._

"_Well I think Sourpuss here can make sure everything here is on the up and up," Oscar commented wryly._

"_I told you my name is Knuck, Wizard," the munchkin snapped._

"_And mine is Oscar to the people that know me well and Oz to everyone else," Oscar shot back._

_Wizard, I mean, um Oscar? Should I call you that or is it too forward? Would you prefer Oz?" Theodora babbled only to stop with wide eyes as he put his hand on her cheek to gain her attention. "I suppose Wizard is fine in public, but _you _can call me Oscar or Oz in private."_

_Theodora practically melted there on the spot as she replied, "Oscar then. But what brings you here so late?"_

"_Well you see I'm supposed to take on the Wicked Witch tomorrow and I wanted to see you before I left," Oscar began to explain._

"_Oh, you're going already? I would think my sister would have taken time to tell you more about her first. Do you want me to go with you? My magic isn't as strong as my sister's but I will help you in any way that I can," Theodora offered earnestly._

_Knuck bit back a snort at the notion that Evanora had more power than Theodora. It wasn't because the girl wasn't powerful enough that people worried about her temper and tended to keep their distance from her. In truth, Theodora had the potential to be the most powerful sorceress in all of Oz._

"_I appreciate that. Really, I do. But I need your help a different way…"_

Theodora hadn't wanted to believe it at first. Hadn't been any more willing to suspect her sister than she had the Wizard when Evanora had suggested he had conspired with Glinda to kill them. But, the difference between the two was that Oscar only asked her to watch Evanora. He hadn't accused Theodora of anything nor assumed she was too simple to grasp what he was thinking. He had simply asked her to keep watch in case Evanora began to act strangely.

And so Theodora had watched. Watched as Evanora showed her the Wizard with Glinda. Watched as her sister claimed the impossible and even went so far as to conjure a fake music box to try to break her sister's heart. Watched as Evanora overplayed her hand for once with her baby sister and set herself in motion to pay the price for her lies. It hadn't been heartbreak over Oscar that had been on Theodora's face. It was the shocked revelation that the true Wicked Witch has been her sister all along. That Evanora was the monster that poisoned the king, and then had the audacity to blame Glinda and chase her out of the Emerald City. And now she was going to do the same to Oscar.

Well Theodora wouldn't stand for it. Not this time. She fled to her chambers to think, knowing that Evanora would not care enough to follow her. Not while she feared the Wizard and Glinda working together against her. Theodora studied herself in the mirror, wondering what she could do? Even in "emotional turmoil" Evanora would not trust her. Her sister had always claimed that Theodora was too emotional to be reliable. It was why she did not let her sister take on any duties in the Emerald City, or so she had claimed. And then it came to her. The only way to get close enough to stop Evanora was to join her. She would help stop a Wicked Witch by "becoming" one.

The hardest part of the whole scheme had been conjuring the layered illusions she would need to convince Evanora of her change. First the painful tear streak burns, then an illusion underneath like what Oscar had told her about stories of Wicked Witches from his homeland. She even turned her skin green because he had said it was his favorite color. She drew the line at the warts on her face, though. And then finally, once her illusions were crafted, she begged her sister to "make the pain stop." Evanora had been all too pleased to "help" with her poisoned apple, even going so far as to admit her guilt to Theodora as she faked eating the cursed fruit and throwing in some pained "spasms" that Evanora had thought was her heart withering away. The only hitch had been the way the fireplace had flared when she spit the bite out and tossed it into the flames while on the floor.

* * *

After that all she had to do was convince Oscar that she hadn't really changed.

_Oscar tossed another pile of gold into the basket of his balloon to slow it and act as proper ballast in the hopes that one of the Witches would destroy it. Damn it, he had warned Theodora not to trust that conniving witch Evanora._

"_You know it seems kind of odd to steal from yourself like that. This will all be yours when you defeat Evanora," Theodora commented in a tone that reminded him of when she had warned him about the river faeries._

"_Theodora," Oscar gasped worriedly. This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to be down there with Evanora._

"_You're not scared of me, are you? I mean you did say green was your favorite color," Theodora said with a smirk as she slinked toward the Wizard._

"_Theodora I don't know what she did to you but I promise Glinda and I will do what we can to fix it," Oscar vowed with a pained look._

_Theodora thought she might float away at his concern for her even as she kept has face stern and stood nose to nose with him. "Oh you'll fix things alright. Starting with this," she told him menacingly before she lunged at him and caught him in a deep kiss that left the carnival magician stunned and non-verbal for a moment._

_Theodora giggled like a schoolgirl as she stepped back, "Oh I can't believe I managed to do that. I really do feel wicked now."_

"_Theodora, what?" Oscar asked in confusion._

"_Do you like the illusions? I tried to follow what you said a wicked witch should look like. I even got a broom, although I still don't understand the point of that one. Isn't it perfect?" she asked excitedly._

"_It's… convincing," Oscar replied, unsure exactly what was going on._

"_And it fooled Evanora. I knew I had to do something to make her trust me when she tried to get me to believe you betrayed me for Glinda. And who would a Wicked Witch trust besides another Wicked Witch?" Theodora asked with a bright smile that seemed unnatural on her altered visage._

"_You're saying you faked this whole thing?" Oscar asked to clarify things._

"_Yes. Oh I hope I didn't hurt you in Quadling Country. I knew Evanora would be watching and I had to make certain she wouldn't question how I could overcome Glinda's barrier," Theodora fretted._

"_I'm fine, Theodora. I promise. But now the question is what to do with this change? I mean I had planned to have you or your sister shoot my balloon down thinking I was in it and then use an illusion to scare Evanora off in the aftermath. But having you with us changes everything," Oscar replied, flabbergasted._

"_You were only going to scare her off?" Theodora asked, confused._

"_Well we can't kill her. I think Glinda wanted to confront her after we scared her off but that was the plan for now," Oscar explained, carefully refraining from mentioning that they wanted to scare off Theodora as well._

"_But… why don't you just take her power crystal from her? Without it she could be easily imprisoned in the dungeons where she belongs for her crimes," Theodora inquired._

"_Um, wouldn't that kill her? That's what she told me to do to kill Glinda using her wand," Oscar asked._

"_No. Well it would permanently strip her powers and break any enchantments she kept directly active, like illusions, if you shattered it. For example, if you broke the stone in my ring I would revert to my normal form. But just taking her necklace would still leave her powerless," Theodora explained._

"_Well that explains the horde of flying baboons and Winkies she sent after us. She must have intended for them to kill Glinda after she was powerless," Oscar commented upset with himself that he missed a lie like that. Still the fact that they could depower Evanora without killing her gave the Wizard an idea. "Theodora, you've put yourself at a lot of risk already, but I want you to do one more thing before we end this mess once and for all," he began._

"_Anything for you Oscar. I told you before that you were the one I belong with. I would do anything you asked of me, even share you with Glinda," Theodora promised._

_Oscar's mind seemed to freeze at that mental image for a moment before she shook his head and said, "Okay not exactly what I was thinking about. Actually I more had in mind that you get Evanora distracted attacking my illusion and…"_

* * *

Theodora smiled beatifically at the memory before looking to the cheering crowd as she declared, "People of Oz, the King's prophecy is fulfilled. I present to you all Oz the Great and Powerful!"

"I think we are going to have a lot to discuss in private later, Theodora," Glinda said quietly so as not to let the crowd hear her as she smiled and waved to them.

"Fair enough. But I'll tell you what I told Oscar. I'll share him if I have to but I'm not giving him up," Theodora warned her.

It was to Glinda's credit that she continued to smile and wave rather than falling over in shock at the younger witch's declaration. Oscar Diggs was going to have _**so much **_to explain later after they met up in the palace proper.


End file.
